


Twelve Days of RWBY

by Shadowwrath



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwrath/pseuds/Shadowwrath
Summary: Since RWBY Volume 4 comes out in twelve days, I decided to write this parody of the Christmas carol "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth.

On the first day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
A griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the second day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the third day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Three cups of CFVY,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the fourth day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Four CRDL bullies,  
Three cups of CFVY,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the fifth day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Five Magnhilds,  
Four CRDL bullies,  
Three cups of CFVY,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the sixth day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Six Useless SSSNs,  
Five Magnhilds,  
Four CRDL bullies,  
Three cups of CFVY,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the seventh day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Seven Weiss cold rapiers,  
Six Useless SSSNs,  
Five Magnhilds,  
Four CRDL bullies,  
Three cups of CFVY,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the eighth day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Eight red capes,  
Seven Weiss cold rapiers,  
Six Useless SSSNs,  
Five Magnhilds,  
Four CRDL bullies,  
Three cups of CFVY,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the ninth day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Nine Storm Flowers,  
Eight red capes,  
Seven Weiss cold rapiers,  
Six Useless SSSNs,  
Five Magnhilds,  
Four CRDL bullies,  
Three cups of CFVY,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the tenth day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Ten Blake bows,  
Nine Storm Flowers,  
Eight red capes,  
Seven Weiss cold rapiers,  
Six Useless SSSNs,  
Five Magnhilds,  
Four CRDL bullies,  
Three cups of CFVY,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the eleventh day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Eleven dense Jaunes,  
Ten Blake bows,  
Nine Storm Flowers,  
Eight red capes,  
Seven Weiss cold rapiers,  
Six Useless SSSNs,  
Five Magnhilds,  
Four CRDL bullies,  
Three cups of CFVY,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

On the twelfth day of RWBY, Rooster Teeth gave to me,  
Twelve dead Pyrrhas,  
Eleven dense Jaunes,  
Ten Blake bows,  
Nine Storm Flowers,  
Eight red capes,  
Seven Weiss cold rapiers,  
Six Useless SSSNs,  
Five Magnhilds,  
Four CRDL bullies,  
Three cups of CFVY,  
Two Ember Celica,  
And a griffon in a Grimm tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that you enjoyed this. Please feel free to leave a comment below. I'd like to know what you thought.


End file.
